


Your Guardian Angel

by IsobelTheroux



Series: Femslash February 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: There is always one person Mercy watches above everyone else, one person’s safety she worries after even when her judgment tells her she should do otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Watching" 
> 
> Taken from lyraeon on tumblr.

Angela was used to watching out for her team, it came with the job as medic of course. She was more than accustomed to dashing nimbly back and forth, healing whomever needed her without a second thought. Her staff was a comforting weight, it’s incredible technology having saved her companions dozens, perhaps hundreds of times.

But there was always one figure she kept a closer eye on than the others, something she would never admit. It went against everything she should stand for, to put one soul above any other, but it didn’t change the fact that her eyes were always watching for the slender figure of a woman code-named Widowmaker.

As a sniper it wasn’t often that Amelie ever even needed Angela’s help; she was too fast on her feet, too slippery to get caught. There were the rare moments though, times that a stray bullet found it’s way too close to her, or an arrow embedded itself in her skin. 

It was then that Angela would be next to her in a heartbeat, trained eyes and hands carefully examining the wounds, patching her up in record time. She was always meticulous, not letting any injury leave a scar, not wanting anything to mar Amelie’s soft skin.

Angela looked up for her work, only to notice Amelie watching her carefully, her golden eyes filled with something akin to curiosity.

“What is it?”

“How are you always here so quickly, mon cheri?” She spoke the endearment quietly, almost as if she hadn’t meant to let it slip out. 

Mercy smiled and murmured, “Because I’m your guardian angel.”


End file.
